Moon of my life
by Mirishka
Summary: Dany & Drogo having a quiet night out by the pool...I want to thank Cheyenne66 for assistance with the dialogue. thanks to Janice my BETA Usual pwp...sexually graphic!


**Moon of my life**

Daenerys and Drogo settled by the pool. Earlier in the evening Dany had taken covers from their bed, some wine and a few pieces of sweet delicacies to a quiet resting place at the waters edge. Her intention-that she and Drogo would spend the late evening under the stars and bathing in the moonlight.

Throughout her life, she had been under the constant watch of her brother. He had told her many times that it was dangerous to be far away from home or out in the open. His fear for their lives after the murder of their father had made him suspicious of almost everyone. Since her marriage to Khal Drogo and the adoption by the Dothraki, she had learned to appreciate freedom. Feeling the warm evening breeze against her skin and flowing through her hair made her feel safe. Dany felt as safe as when Drogo would wrap his arms around her, as if protecting from anyone that would do her harm.

The Dothraki had settled for the last few days in the same place because it was a good hunting ground. Drogo and the blood riders were successful in their hunt for boar; everyone had enjoyed the spoils. Festivities in the camp lifted everyone's spirits. They had been traveling hard for some time and it had been tiring. The weather had been very dry and hot. The noise coming from the camp could be heard faintly by Dany and Drogo where they had settled. Smells of spices and roasting meat filled the air.

Drogo sat and stared at his Khaleesi as she was a picture of perfection; his perfection. Silver hair cascaded around her face and shoulders accentuating her beauty. When he had first met her, he didn't get time to take in the full enormity of her beauty. But now as he basked in her beauty he found it difficult to avert his eyes. He lifted his warm hand and pressed it to her cool cheek. He traced his fingers along her face and mouth as he watched intensely.

Dany soaked in the moment of sitting next to her turned face pressed against his touch. While he was large and by no means a graceful man, he always managed to send shivers through her body with his delicate touch.

Dany knelt up and sat astride Drogo. His legs were stretched out in front of him and slightly bent so he was able to hold her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled herself on his lap and he nuzzled his face closer to hers. Dany ran her hands over his hair before she captured his face between them. Mesmerized by his eyes, full of need for only her, she stared deeply into them. The scars from previous battles adorned his face; the most prominent, cutting across his eyebrow and down his cheek. She followed her fingertip along the length of the scar. She cringed at the thoughts that crept into her mind. How she would have felt if she had been there to witness the fight? The fight that caused such damaged to her Khal.

The look on Dany's face was of sadness. Drogo realized her sorrow was due to his previous bouts of war and squeezed her gently to console her. He moved his hand up her back and to her neck. He pressed his mouth onto hers. One tender kiss placed gently before he spoke.

"Do not be sad, moon of my life; these scars have made me who I am"

At his words Dany smiled.

"I know. But it still hurts me when I think of how you have suffered at the hands of others"

"I did not become Khal of the Dothraki with words and counseling alone. It was necessary to prove my strength. This is the Dothraki way"

Dany nodded and fought back the tears that were welling up inside. Her finger moved away from the redness and scarred tissue down to his mouth across his soft bristles. She finally rested her finger tips against his lips. Without any warning, Drogo snapped like a dog and took them into his mouth making Dany jump. He chuckled at the look on her face before she realized he was teasing and she began to laugh.

She reached her free hand across to his braid and pulled hard, causing the tiny bells to ring lightly and Drogo to hiss.

"My woman wife is playful this night. Look upon my face again. My scars add to my appearance. They cause the enemies I face in battle to tremble with fear and women to find me most handsome."

"And just who are all these lonely women who lust after my husband?"

"Why, the women of Vaes Dothrak who look at me with longing as I ride past them."

Dany reached over and swirled her hand in the pool and flicked water on Drogo's face.  
>"Wake from your dream my Khal."<p>

Drogo shook the droplets from his face and grinned at Dany.

"Do you not agree that I am the most impressive of all the Khals?"

'I agree that you have a high opinion of yourself." Dany teased.

"I have never been defeated in battle. It is my right to have, as you say, a high opinion of myself."

"And you will never know the meaning of the word 'defeated'. You are powerful, courageous and very handsome my sun-and-stars."

"So do you have a high opinion of your Khal, woman wife?"

"Yes, my husband, I do." Dany looked to the heavens. "Look at the night sky. It is so clear. The moon and stars are so bright and beautiful."

Drogo turned back to look at the face of his princess. He pulled her closer, "Not as beautiful as you-moon of my life" he breathed across her lips.

As he finished speaking Dany stared back at Drogo. How he could make her heart sing with his eyes so beautiful…and full of desire for her? He moved his hand up her back and under her hair – finally resting it at the back of her neck. The first soft, warm press of lips against hers was sweet. Warm kisses and smooth caress of tongue quickly deepened.

Dany tightened her arms around Drogo's neck. She could feel him stiffening beneath their clothing and found it difficult to resist pressing herself against him. Low and soft groans rumbled in Drogo's throat, spilling into her mouth. Dany released her hold from around his neck. Soft hands skimmed over muscle as she leaned back to take in the view. Drogo tried to pull her back, to continue his assault on her sweet mouth but she pulled away.

"We should take a swim, the water is warm. Will you bathe with me?" she dipped her fingers at the waters edge then looked towards Drogo. His smile answered her question. Drogo leaned back onto his elbows and raised a foot in Dany's direction. "Boots?"

Dany immediately began to pull at Drogo's boot, and then the other. She crept her way up his legs…over the soft leather…until she reached the laces that fastened them. Her nimble fingers acted. The touch of her hands in Drogo's sensitive region caused him to groan. His eyes followed hers. He loved his princess more than he ever expected. The young woman he had taken as his bride had proved to be a strong Khaleesi. It was fitting, given his own reputation, that someone so strong would become his wife.

The hard mass of flesh became visible as Dany peeled the leather apart. Drogo was still leaning back on his elbows as Dany pulled down his pants. The sight of his naked body made her sigh. Without any warning Drogo quickly sat up and took hold of her arms, pulled her across to the side and then pushed her backwards. Fast hands moved across her delicate body…skimming over the fabric that blocked his view and his touch. He reached behind her where his quick fingers found the fasteners and loosened her dress. He knelt over his princess and he began to pull the dress over and down her shoulders.

Dany's eyes were fixed on Drogo's. She watched him intently. As her breasts became visible his eyes widened, pink tongue flashed across his lips to moisten them before he leaned closer. Dany drew in a sharp breath as Drogo's mouth puckered to suckle on her timid nipple. Soft groans escaped her lips when his tongue teased her flesh. As she arched her back Dany writhed against the rug. Drogo had become a master at seduction in a short space of time. He seemed to know how to make her flesh dance at his touch. His strength could be harnessed to make way for tenderness…she found that amazing. Drogo's continued playing extended as his hands pulled the dress lower. Releasing her bud from his mouth he removed her clothing. Pulling the fabric over her hips and discarding it to the side he had only to remove the small soft cloth that covered her sex. Dany watched Drogo trace his fingers up her thigh. Her stomach lurched with nervous tension as they slipped underneath her garment. It was for the briefest of moments. Drogo pulled at the fabric, ripping it away before leaning forward and running his tongue between her legs. Dany gasped and coiled against his mouth but her lover being playful only teased her. Grinning as he pulled away, he turned his back to her. Looking over his shoulder with a mischievous smile his command left his lips

"Loosen my hair"

Dany laid still for a moment. Her lover had shown her a taste of what she would receive later but it did not ease her frustration. Letting out a growl as she sat up, she thumped both fists against Drogo's shoulders. She settled herself in a kneeling position behind him and began to remove the bells and bindings from his hair. Drogo laughed as she began to curse in Dothraki, although badly.

"I see your handmaidens have been teaching you more Dothraki?"

"They were kind enough to teach me some of the more colorful aspects of your language"

"I think perhaps you need further lessons" Drogo laughed out loud as he finished speaking.  
>To his peril it seemed as he felt the assault by Dany as she tugged at his braid for having made fun of her. He half turned to look at her, his eyes playful as he made contact with hers, causing her to giggle hysterically.<p>

"If you hurry, we can bathe in the water before it turns cold!" He jested further. Dany hurried. She loved playing with his hair but on this occasion she would have to forgo that pleasure, her need for other entertainment was more pressing.

Dany released her hands from the long hair that adorned her Khal. Wading into the pool she turned to look at Drogo, casting him a glance over her shoulder before submerging herself beneath the water. Drogo was eager to join his wife; he was not so graceful as he entered the water. Dany gulped a mouthful of water as she tilted her head back to wet her hair, not expecting to be on the receiving end of a tidal wave as Drogo's massive frame hit the water.

Coughing and spluttering she slapped her hand against the surface, making a splash against Drogo. He found it highly amusing and grinned mischievously before making a grab for her and pulling her towards him. Turning her around, he hugged her close, burying his face in her neck. His soft lips pressed against her skin and the warmth from his breath made her wet flesh tingle. Dany leaned back into the heat of Drogo's body. Her love for him was immeasurable as was his for her. Their first encounter was not one of her greatest moments, she was terrified as he rode up on his horse and left without a word. Through their wedding she had been so nervous that she had not managed to eat anything … and yet it seems they were destined for each other.

Drogo cupped his hand and dipped it beneath the water then poured it over Dany's shoulders. He smoothed his hands over her skin and washed her gently. The hardness of his cock pressed into the small of her back as his desire became apparent. He only had to look at Dany and he wanted her. It had always been that way. Drogo wrapped his arm across her shoulder and moved his face to her side. Pushing her head gently to the side to greet his mouth, his lips found hers. His other hand had traveled down her shoulder to her breast where his palm now brushed her nipple. Dany shivered as Drogo pinched her nipple lightly. She was helpless under his touch, every inch of her body quivered and as he broke the kiss, she sighed. Turning to face him, his hands wandered down her delicate frame and rested on her hips. She had reached her arms up around Drogo's neck. Bending lower, he ground his cock against her core as he pulled her hips to him. Dany raised her knee up and instantly Drogo moved his hand to cup her cheek. She was as light as a feather as he raised her up. Dany wrapped her legs around the massive frame and nuzzled her face into his neck. She Grazed her teeth along his collarbone before sucking hard on his soft flesh at the base of his neck. Dany writhed against her Drogo.

Drogo's breaths became harder. His length was pressed up close to Dany's body and the urge to push into her heat drove him crazy. She had stopped sucking on his neck and looked into his eyes. Their gazes collided; the promise of wild and frenzied passion filled both their eyes. She watched him, mesmerized. He was beautiful. Drogo didn't give any notice and slanted his mouth over hers, sucking her tongue deep into his mouth. The kiss was passionate, frenzied and animalistic. Drogo groaned low in his throat and found he couldn't control his lust any longer. He turned and started to wade back to the edge. Their mouths never left each others until he reached the bank and only then their contact was lost for a moment while he let Dany stand and move over to the blanket. He was close behind her as she dropped to her knees. He pushed her forward onto all fours, his hand slipped between her thighs. Dragging his fingers across her sex Dany whimpered. Her legs trembled. Leaning lower, resting on her lower arms she pressed herself to Drogo's touch. The wetness that drenched his fingers was not from the pool-she needed him.

Drogo ran his free hand across Dany's back and up to her neck. Her wet hair had slipped forward exposing her tender skin. He loved the feel of her, her softness made him hard. He nudged his way in between her legs, spreading them apart further with his knees. Drogo slipped his cock between her folds. He guided himself with his hand, pressing the crown close to the entrance of her heat. As he pushed inside, he moved his hand around her hips and down to her sex. Dany gasped beneath the thrust of his cock and the tease of his fingers. Her head flew back "Drogo!"

Drogo grunted and as Dany pushed back he cursed. His cock sunk in deeper, her vice like grip squeezed him to within a moment of his climax. He pulled away quickly as he reached his hand around her neck and pulled her up close. Dany's breathing was heavy. His fingers teased her; played with her while his teeth sank into her neck. He bit down and growled, his cock twitched but was not ready to explode just yet. He waited for a moment, until he regained composure, he continued to play with Dany. Her whimpers told him she was close, and when he knew he could control himself, he pushed back inside Dany. Drogo released his hold from around her neck, he let Dany fall forward as she regained her position on all fours. Her hips gyrated against Drogo, she was like an animal. Drogo relinquished his fingers from her wetness and braced her hips. Thrusting hard and deep against her, he pulled her towards him at the same time. Gasping and moaning Dany couldn't stay quiet. Her moans echoed into the night. She had never been a lover of the traditional Dothraki position for love making but on this night, it was perfect….perfect because Drogo knew how to make her flesh sing…he had proved to be a perfect student.

The sounds of skin coming together hard and wet were only drowned out by Drogo's grunting. He was ready to burst. Dany was breathing so hard and heavy, he knew she would only take a few more strokes of his fingers across her sensitive nub before she would cum. He moved his hand down into her folds, grazing his fingertips across her, he stroked. Dany twitched. Her hips bucked …she was out of control…helpless. Drogo felt his climax begin, he pushed hard into the heat and gave everything he had to Dany. Their pleasure collided…both of them cried out…gasps of breath expelled hard and heavy. Dany relaxed onto the floor, resting her head onto her hands, panting…then finally her breathing slowed. Drogo groaned as he pulled away from his lover. Spent he leaned back and let out a huge sigh.

Tonight beneath the stars…and the moon…Khal and Khaleesi had found new passion. They settled close together, Dany tucked perfectly under Drogo's firm embrace. Staring up to the sky, they let their bodies relax…until they drifted away into a restful slumber.


End file.
